1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage organizers and, more particularly, to wall mounted storage organizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for use as storage organizers in closets and the like are well known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,833 issued on May 29, 1990, to Huizenga discloses a storage organizer system comprising a number of upright panels, each having a rear edge with a cut out shaped to receive a projection of a horizontal rail securely mounted on a wall on which the system has to be installed. The panels are hung directly on the rail with the rear edge of each panel abutting against the wall.
Although the system described in the above patent offers ease of installation, it has been found that there is a need for a new wall mounted organizer system which is less sensitive to the irregularities and imperfections of the wall surface to which it has to be mounted and which offers increased load bearing capacities.